Katie's Case
by Kadow
Summary: While finishing up a case in Manhattan, Sam and Dean run across 12 year-old Katie Woods. They soon find out she's a hunter, but is hiding secrets from them that could risk all three of their lives.


Sam and Dean were driving back to their latest motel, Dean driving, as usual, and Sam riding shotgun. They'd just finished up a case in Manhattan and were right in the middle of a conversation when a figure came into view, walking on the side of the road.

'Dean, stop,' Sam said. Dean saw the figure too, and pulled over. It turns out it was a girl, no older than 12, with dark brown hair down past her shoulders. When she saw Dean pull over, she began to run. 'Hey!' Dean shouted out the window. The girl looked back nervously, and began to walk back to the Impala.

'Hey there,' Dean smiled. 'Where you going with that knife?'

'None of your business,' the girl muttered sternly. She was prepared to run, and tucked her knife back into her pocket.

'C'mon, now. Little girls shouldn't play with knives. What's your name?' Dean asked, still smiling. That sweet, sweet smile that lured you in. Was she a hunter? More than likely. No average teen walks around with knives on the sides of roads at 2 a.m.

'Katie. Katie Woods.' The girl was more open now.

'Okay, then, Katie. I'm Dean, that's Sam.' Dean jerked his thumb over to Sam. Sam gave a barely audible hello and a wave. 'How about you tell me where you were going with that knife?'

'I was hunting,' Katie began. 'Djinn. I saw you both there. I let you take care of it. My parents said not to go, but..'

'It was a hard hunt. You would've been injured.' Dean told her. 'Where you heading, anyway? We'll give you a ride.'

Katie told Dean directions, and got in the back. She was silent throughout the whole journey. So, a twelve year old hunter went out to fight a Djinn? Not the smartest decision in the world. Sam began writing down his and Dean's many phone numbers. Sam and Dean went from talking about the motel, to another case, and through all this, Katie said nothing. Dean and Sam had to look back every few minutes to check she was still there. Soon, they arrived at Katie's address. It, too, was a shabby motel. Windows were broken, doors were falling off. She lived _here? _Has anyone actually been here in the past decade?

Dean put the Impala into park, and Katie opened the door to get out, but Sam stopped her and handed her the Post-It with their numbers on it. 'If you ever need anything..'

'Thanks, Sam,' Katie said, and smiled. She took the Post-It and stuffed it in her pocket. 'Thanks for the ride. See you around.'

'Seeya,' Dean said. Katie closed the door, and as Katie jogged around the back, Dean's face turned to stone. 'Did. You. Hear. That.' He had heard a screech as Katie slammed the door.

'What?' Sam said.

'She. Scratched. My. Baby.' Dean said angrily. He pushed the door open, got out and slammed it. Sam sighed, as if saying, _Not again, _and got out with Dean. He was kneeling down, trying to wipe off the scratch. The door was hit by a random bicycle rack, out in the middle of nowhere. After desperately trying to rub off the scratch, Dean stood up, admitted defeat, and added, 'If she ever calls us back, she's paying for that.'

* * *

Both Winchesters were lying in bed, asleep, in their motel later that night. They'd gotten about one of their four hours' sleep. Both were tossing and turning. They were having dreams that would seem like nightmares to some, but made no impact on either brother. After what they'd gone through, what could scare them anymore? The motel they'd picked was in a remote location. It was the only one they found. Off-cream walls, dirty carpet, but good-enough beds. Well, you could sleep on them, anyway. Both boys were still fully dressed, fell asleep while researching. Outside, it was heavily raining, with the odd lightning strike. Burger wrappers and beer cans littered the room. This had been a big case. A Djinn, vengeful spirit and two witches, all on different days. They'd stayed about a month at this place. At about 3 a.m., Dean's phone began to ring. Although his phone was lying on his bed, and the ringtone was blasting, Dean kept on sleeping, but Sam woke with a start. He rubbed one of his eyes, and turned on the bedside lamp. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and slumped to Dean's bed. Guess he would only be getting one hour of sleep that day. He snatched the phone up and accepted the call.

'Hello..?' Sam said tiredly into the phone.

'..Sam..Sam, help me..' Somebody whispered into the phone. They sounded frightened. Sam knew who it was.

'Katie? Katie, where are you?' Sam said urgently into the phone. Dean began to wake up slowly, muttered a tired 'Sammy?', rubbed his eyes and joined Sam at the phone.

'Where you left me, vampire nest, there's a lot. I don't live there, I was on a job. I'm sorry.' Katie barely finished whispering the last word. when she began to sob. Sam listened closely. He was sure he could hear a door opening. Footsteps. Then, the line disconnected.

'Dean, we gotta go,' Sam grabbed his coat off the end of his bed and pulled it on quickly. After wrapping his tired mind around what was happening, he did the same.

'What's happening?' Dean asked.

'That girl, Katie, that we picked up earlier, she got herself in trouble. She was taking a vampire nest on alone.' Sam explained. 'We gotta go help her.'

'Goddamn it,' Dean muttered as he pulled the Impala's keys out of his pocket, and opened up the motel room door. 'Let's hurry. She's been there for hours.' Both walked out into the rain.

* * *

Katie's face was covered in blood, along with her hair. She couldn't open one eye. Her arm was burning with pain. There was a vampire in front of her, two guarding the door, and no idea how many around the motel. There was one dead vampire on the ground. Katie had come in, acting like a lost child. They'd brought her into the room and she'd killed one. She didn't know there were this many here. They'd taken her knife, but not her phone. She let it drop and called Dean. _Thank God they'd picked up,_ Katie thought. _But, what if they don't come?_

Suddenly, the vampire who she'd heard somebody call Felix, punched one side of her face, then she other. Her neck turned each stared at him, not letting herself cry out, but was screaming to herself: _Sam..Dean..Please hurry..__  
_

* * *

Dean parked the Impala around the back of the motel. Him and Sam silently got out, quietly shut the doors, took out their blades and walked up to the back door. Sam quickly picked the lock, and they both stepped inside. They could hear movement downstairs and nodded at each other as the both made their way down. They tip-toed downstairs and sighed in relief when they first saw Katie sitting there, tied up, bloody and broken. Both boys immediately ran over to the chair and began to untie. Endless thank-you's were muttered, but, suddenly, Katie eyes went wide, and she began to shriek 'Sam! Dean! Behind you!' Just as they both turned around, a heavy pipe came up to each of their heads, and they both fell with a thump on the ground, and Katie continued screaming, as her hope washed away.

* * *

Sam's head ached. He kept his eyes closed for a while, not wanting to look up. He tried to pull his hands out, but they were tied around a pole, it felt like. It took Sam a lot of effort, but he eventually lifted his head and opened his eyes. He immediately saw Katie, in her chair, but unconscious. Sam hoped. Dean was also tied up against the pole at the opposite side of the basement, with a bloody face. As soon as he saw Sam was awake, he stole a look over at him, concerned, but, the vampire noticed. He turned around the looked at Sam. A malicious grin spread across his face as he made his way over to the other side of the room. He went down on his hunches in front of Sam.

'You know, we here don't enjoy when hunters come for their little friends,' Felix began. 'But, it is a little hard to feed all eight of us with one measly little kid.' He looked over his shoulder at Katie. 'I assume she's dead, anyway. But, now we have two big hunters, so we're gonna have a little party.'

'Yeah,' Sam muttered angrily. 'Tire yourself out.'

Felix gave a hard punch at Sam's cheek, and his face turned to the side. Sam felt blood in his mouth, and spat it out. Felix punched him twice more, and his nose started to bleed badly. Felix had been talking for about half an hour, probably more, because it felt like hours. But Sam was lightheaded, and couldn't understand anything he was saying. This whole time Sam had been loosening the rope around his hands. It was getting so loose, Sam would be able to slip his hands out any second. But, suddenly, just as Sam slipped his hands out, Dean was standing above him, a limp, headless vampire at his feet. Dean jogged over to Katie and began to untie the ropes. Soon enough, Sam joined him.

'The others?' Sam asked.

'Killed them while he was talking to you,' Dean said.

Soon enough, Katie was lying limp in the chair. Sam looked at Dean, and Dean said, 'Bring her back with us. We'll get answers, and we'll see if she...' Both were thinking, _If she wakes up._

Sam carried Katie back to the car. Sometime during the car ride, Katie woke up, and was muttering 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,' for at least half an hour, before going silent.

* * *

Katie woke up eventually the next morning. She opened her eyes slowly. She was in a motel. She suddenly panicked, wondering where she was. But, suddenly, she saw Sam and Dean lying in their beds, and felt relief. They weren't dead, She hadn't killed him. She felt so _stupid. _Katie slowly rose, and tip-toed over to take a look at each of them. Both were cut, and had dried blood and bruises and cuts all over their faces. Katie put a hand down to one of Dean's cuts, then one of Sam's, and felt too guilty for words. She walked over to the bathroom, opened the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. She grabbed a towel, dumped it in water, and began to wash all the blood off her face. After about an hour, the blood was gone, all that was left were bruises and cuts. Katie then heard a quiet knock on the door. She filled the sink with water, dumped the blood-covered towel in, and then unlocked the door and stepped out. Dean and Sam were both standing there.

'Hi, guys,' Katie began. 'Listen..I'm so, so sorry-'

'Katie, it's okay, we've had worse. Trust me,' Sam said.

'We just want to know why you went alone,' Dean told her.

'Those vampires killed my Mom.' Katie said.

'Oh,' Sam said. 'Dad?'

'Died before I was born,' Katie told them.

'You shouldn't have gone, Katie, you almost died in there.'

'I had to! They killed my fricking Mom!' Katie crossed her arms over her chest.

'Okay. But...We're leaving here today, where are you gonna go?' Dean asked.

'My uncle's a hunter, lives here. I'll go to him,' Katie told them.

'We'll bring you there,' Dean told Katie, and she nodded, still guilty on the inside.

* * *

Katie got out of the Impala in front of an apartment block. She'd been thanking the Winchesters since they started driving. She had her bags in her hand. 'Thank you-'

'Nope. No more thank you's or I'm gonna explode.' Dean said. 'By the way, you're paying for that.' He pointed over the chair at the door. Katie looked down and giggled. 'See you guys around.' She closed the door and jogged up to the apartment building. She opened the main door and started up the stairs, closing the door behind her. Dean started the Impala up again, and Sam looked at the back seats, and laughed under his breath. Dean looked at him for a second. 'What?' He asked.

Sam reached back and picked up something. He dropped it on Dean's lap. It was a bunch of five dollar bills, tied up with an elastic band, with a post-it under the band that read 'There you go, Dean :)' Dean smiled, and said, 'She was a nice kid. Wish she never was a hunter.'

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, please give it a review, because I'm rusty on the whole writing genre and I'd love to get some tips/advice. This was my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**~Kadow**


End file.
